History Repeats Itself
by Succoria
Summary: Quinlan gets a second chance to help someone he was unable to save from his past. *Trigger warning for a few chapters*
1. Chapter 1

"Fighting goes on in the next decade

It will never stop until its too late

History repeats itself

The war will soon begin

Its already ten to twelve

We are almost within"

- Funker Vogt: History

* * *

><p>Stuck in a closet, hiding from strigoi...<p>

This was NOT how she thought it would have ended.

Whisper was surprised she had even lasted this long on her own.

The world had pretty much ended, vampires running the streets. Everything lead to the master, it was hard for humans to hide from him. The whole world was like this. It made her think back to nights of watching The Walking Dead, scavenging and trying to constantly stay hidden.

'So much for living.' She thought, her backpack sliding off of her shoulder so she could hold the door closed a bit better.

Four of the strigoi had started chasing her and she ran out of ammo, dropping her knife, and ran into this dinky ass closet. She could have sworn this house was empty when she first entered and checked the rooms.

With her family and friends dead, the only person she had left was her older sister and they were separated two days ago. They were supposed to meet up at their safe house they had made but when Whisper had got there the place was full of strigoi and her sister was no where to be seen.

'Maybe she's dead. Maybe its my time to go too...' She thought and let the doorknob go. Then everything went silent for a second or two before several gunshots were heard.

Not prepared for the sudden noise, she fell back to the closet floor. Pain spread through her hand and arm but she could see nothing since it was so dark. It was silent again.

Whisper stood up, ignoring the horrible pain in her hand. The door was opened slowly and she looked out.

There, were several men in all black. All of them were masked. Then one walked up and aimed at her head. Her hands shot up, showing that she was unarmed, her weapons were left in the closet but her short sword was hanging on her waist. She was to scared to reach for it and bringing a knife to a gun fight wasn't a good idea.

'Please, tell me this dark angel is with me and not against me...'

"Did they injure you?" A soft growl followed his question.

"They didn't hurt me."

"Your hand..."

"What?"

Whisper looked over to her left hand and saw the biggest piece of broken glass stabbed through it. That was when she felt the pain again. She turned around and looked into the closet she had come out of.

"A broken picture frame... I hate my life right now." She sighed, "Ow..."

The man approached her and gently took her hand in his. Examining it himself, he looked up into her hazel colored eyes, "You are not corrupted, good. Come with me, I can help you remove the glass and stitch up you."

She started turning paler than normal upon hearing 'stitch' but said nothing. With a quick reach in the closet she pulled out her backpack and her weapons to drag along behind her. The man lifted it all up with ease in one arm and led her outside to a black vehicle.

Without warning, something dark was thrown over her head and she was pulled into the vehicle. Whisper began to panic when she sensed the men close around her. The first thing she thought was maybe she should've just offed herself in the closet.

'These men... Oh, God... I'm going to be beaten and raped...' She thought to herself, trying to pull her wrists free from their tight grip.

"You're not going to be beaten. They cannot rape you and I would never do such a dishonorable thing. Calm down."

'Did he just read my mind or something?'

"Yes."

'Well, shit.'

"Such ugly words should not come from such a beautiful person."

She felt a blush touch her cheeks but she ignored it. Never knowing how to take compliments when they came up, she didn't get many of them at all.

"Can they at least not hold my wrists so tight? My hand is already killing me, they're making it worse."

It was quiet then their hands loosened up on her wrists.

After a while the vehicle stopped and she felt the men at her sides get out. Her breathing quickened until someone gently took her uninjured hand in theirs and gently helped her out.

"You're safe, I can assure you."

She responded with a hesitant nod of her head.

There were so many questions she wanted to ask.

"I must say that you would make a very skilled sun hunter. We were watching you for a while before we were forced to interfere. I must ask you to join us in our mission."

She instantly said, "Okay, I will..."

She didn't need to hear anymore. She just didn't want to be alone.

"But only if you help me find my sister."

"I can make no promises but I will do my best to keep an eye out for her."

The sack was removed from her head and she saw she was in a dark place. It was cold, a little to cold for her liking but she said nothing as she was led to what looked like a bedroom. There were no windows, the only light coming from a lamp-like lantern on the bedside table.

Here she was led to sit on the bed while the man turned on another light and grabbed some medical supplies before he joined her.

His hands pushed the hood off of his head and he took her injured hand in his. Her cold trembling stopped when he moved closer to her for a better look, after feeling the heat radiate from his body. She was always so easily cold.

"Do you have a name?" He asked.

"Whisper." She said, "Whisper Denise Bourne."

"Born?"

"Bourne, with a U and an E." She blushed, "What can I call you?"

"Just call me Mr. Quinlan."

"What are you?" She asked.

'A monster.' He thought silently but didn't answer.

Whisper thought she had offended him.

'Why does this woman seem so familiar...' He asked himself.

Quinlan was sure he had never seen her before but everything about her was familiar, even the smell of her blood. He forced the thought of how he was starving out of his mind as he fixed up her hand, he didn't want to frighten her even more.

"Tell me about your sister." He said, making conversation.

Whisper sighed, "She pretty much raised me. Our dad wasn't the nicest person so she took care of me after our mom passed when we were little."

"How did she pass away?"

"Our father." Was all she said.

Quinlan saw a glimpse into her mind and saw flashes of pain and abuse.

"My sister was always there to try and stop him when he would hurt me only for her to end up getting the worst of it. She has always been there to protect me and now I can't find her... I just need to find her, I know she's alive."

The glass was out of her hand now and the hybrid was working on cleaning the wound, "One thing at a time."

It was quiet again but only for a moment. His gentle hands began wrapping her wounded one when she looked up and studied his features, "You look familiar, like I've seen you before even though I'm pretty sure I haven't."

'So she feels the same way.'


	2. Chapter 2

**Note**: When I read the books and comics I felt like he could hear the thoughts of the weak minded so that's how I'm writing him in my fanfics. Makes it more interesting.

* * *

><p>"So the others... Are they easy to get along with?"<p>

Mr. Quinlan cocked his head to the side, "Well... I can't answer that. They act differently to different people. They tend to run off to their own hideouts so I have peace and quiet."

Whisper had been with this man for about two days now. Her hand was stitched and bandaged up but he wouldn't let her go out and help fight until it was completely healed. The glass had gone straight through the muscle vertically and between the bones.

It hurt like a bitch...

At least her right hand was perfectly okay!

Whisper reached into her backpack and pulled out a rather thick book. She sat down beside Quinlan and shifted her arm so her wounded hand was comfortable. She pulled out the mechanical pencil that was clipped to the side of the book and flipped to a page before she started writing something.

After a few minutes Quinlan glanced over and saw she wasn't writing anything at all. She was sketching. When she reached over to rub her drawing hand over her bandaged hand, Quinlan saw it was a beautiful flower she was working on. A rose, a wilted rose laying in what was obviously blood that had chains around it, framing the edge, the picture touched him in an emotional way he couldn't quite describe.

"You are an artist?"

She nodded shyly, "My sister and I both are."

"We will find your sister." He stated then asked, "May I see your work?"

Whisper was hesitant, Quinlan noting her sudden trembling, "U-um... Okay."

He gently took the sketch book from her shaking hands and opened it. The first picture was a field of beautiful, pastel colored flowers but then he noticed most of the flowers had little skulls for petals.

The second page was a black cat sleeping next to some candles in front of a witch hat.

The third page were various sketches of eyes, eyes full of tears.

"These are amazingly gorgeous."

"T-thank you..." She had her hand up, cradling it with the other against her chest, "You know, I feel bad being here and not being able to help in any way."

"You are in no condition to help, not right now. Rest, you are going to be in pain for a while."

She nodded, "Thank you... Again... For helping me."

"I suggest you take at least one of the pain killers I have with the other medications in the other room" He whispered, a growl trailing his words.

'His eyes are beautiful, entrancing... He's beautiful... I can't even... I want to draw him.' Her eyes were gazing up into his and she felt a blush creeping up on her cheeks again, 'God, I'm lame.'

Quinlan smiled. It was obvious she had forgotten about the incident in the SUV. She probably brushed it aside as some sort of hallucination at the time from the pain in her hand.

Whisper thought he was smiling because of her work.

"Hey, Q!"

Whisper jumped at a sudden voice behind them.

"Who is this?"

"Another recruit."

"Oh, okay. We got more ammo and supplies."

"Where are the others?"

"Coming."

Quinlan nodded and stood up. Whisper looked up at the other human and he nodded his head before holding out his hand, "Name is Gus."

"Whisper." She said, "Have you ran across any other humans or vampires that happen to have red hair, green eyes, kind of brightly dressed?"

"I don't really pay attention to the vamps but we've seen no other humans yet." He answered.

"Oh... Okay, nevermind then."

She was worried about her sister, surely she was held up in a safe place. She prayed that she was safe.

"Who is this?" A feminine voice said. The owner of the voice walked into view and Whisper saw it was a blonde woman with a beautiful body and a gorgeous face.

Whisper waved at her shyly when Quinlan introduced her but the other woman stuck her nose up and left.

"Her name is Sierra. A good fighter but kind of inappropriate in the way she acts." Quinlan said.

"She's beautiful!" Whisper exclaimed.

"Yes, she is. But only on the outside." He stated quite bluntly.

Whisper looked at her hand and she began to think of other places her sister could possibly be. Their old house would be a big possibility considering it had a little hidden room in their walk-in closet. They shared a room, had a big closet. One day they discovered the wall on the end was actually a door. They had never noticed it before considering it was just a thick piece of plyboard that they had assumed was a cheap wall like in the rest of the unpainted closet.

"Quinlan! I think I know where my sister might be!"

She couldn't believe she had forgot about their hiding place. Their father would go on his rages when he was alive and they used to hide from his drunkeness in the tiny hidden room. He would never find them in there and if he couldn't find them, neither could the strigoi, right?


	3. Chapter 3

"This is the place?"

"Yes..."

Whisper was nervous about seeing her old home but she felt that her sister was hidden somewhere in this house if not in the secret room in their closet.

"Stay behind me." Quinlan gently lead Whisper to stay behind him upon entering the house, gun up and ready to shoot anything that came their way.

There was a lot of broken glass in the corners of the rooms along with broken picture frames and torn pictures. He assumed it was Whisper's father that caused the mess after seeing flashes of her memories, broken glass seems to be a common thing around here in the past according to her thoughts. The furniture had ciggeratte burns in several places, mainly the arms.

He checked the rest of the downstairs areas and found no strigoi or any kind of threat then nodded to Whisper that he was going up the stairs. She had weapons even if she was only able to use one hand and watched his back just in case something decided to surprise them. On the way up he noticed there were no pictures of any kind on the walls or on the side tables. The house seemed to be perfect at one point in time but now seemed as if someone had punched holes in the walls here and there, there were no rugs or nice furniture. He saw several empty beer bottles scattered about with empty cigarette cartons.

Whisper clutched at the back of his jacket and pointed to the room at the end of the hallway, once they were up the stairs.

It was dark and overly quiet except for the loud creaking of the floors. He opened each door down the hallway and saw nothing, thankfully.

"This room, it was our room." She led him into the room, nervously pulling her dark hair over her shoulder, "Meadow?"

She called out her sister's name softly. Quinlan could tell she was scared, especially when she walked to the closet door.

"Meadow, I'm here."

When her hand tugged at the closet doorknob it was stuck, it wouldn't open.

"Meadow?! Are you in there?!" Whisper jerked at the door and Quinlan had to pull her away from it to calm her down, "We never keep this door locked! She has to be in there, Quinlan!"

Mr. Quinlan stood there for a moment, waiting for the tears in her eyes to fall as she rambled on. He aimed and shot the lock, pulling the door open. Inside it was dark and filled with clothes, naturally.

"Where is she?" He asked, not seeing anything resembling a human in the small space.

Whisper walked past him to the wall and placed her hand on it, "This isn't a wall, its a door."

The hybrid watched as she pulled up on the wall and slid it out to reveal a doorway. She looked in but it was to dark. She pulled out a flashlight and peered around the room.

There in the corner was a figure huddled up in the fetal position.

"Meadow! You're here!" Whisper said, running towards her when she stood up, "I was so worried about you! When we were separated I-"

Meadow turned around and Whisper trailed off. Her sister was pale, hair thinning at the front and her eyes dark. She moved slow but kept her sad eyes on Whisper.

'Whisper-'

She thought she hard her sisters voice.

Quinlan made a connection with her, 'Stop. Stay where you are. Don't. Move.'

'Get her out of here. Please, take care of my sister. I love her so much.

"Meadow, you... You can't..." Whisper sobbed quietly, "I'm sorry I wasn't there to save you..."

She reached a hand out but pulled it back, reaching for her gun.

'Don't create an ocean with your tears, little mermaid. We will see each other again one day.' Meadow looked at Quinlan with pleading eyes, 'Don't let her be the one to do it, please. She won't be able to manage.'

Quinlan put his hand on Whisper's and stopped her from pulling out her gun, "Please, go back to the bedroom and collect whatever you need to bring back with you..."

Whisper gasped and nodded, "I-I love you, Meadow..."

'Loves.'

Whisper stepped back, giving her sister one last glance before she turned and walked out of the walk-in closet.

_"I'll always be here to protect you, Whisp. Everything will be okay!" Meadow said to a young Whisper who was falling asleep in her arms._

_"Why is Daddy so mean?"_

_"He just misses Mommy and doesn't know how to deal with it. He doesn't mean it, little mermaid."_

Even though Quinlan had a silencer on the gun, the shot seemed to deafen her. The sound of her body hitting the floor was worse.

She began gathering things she could carry in her bag and satchels when Quinlan walked out. He held out a hand to her and she saw her sister's mermaid necklace she never took off. She reached and took it from him, "Thank you..."

When she walked out of the room, he saw a decorative lock box. He grabbed it and placed it in his bag before following her out.


	4. Chapter 4

The ride back was quiet. Usually it didn't bother Quinlan but with this young woman after the event that had just taken place, he found himself worried.

"Try not to think about it if you can manage that."

"She was my big sister. She protected me after our mother passed away. Dad would come toward me but she would distract him and he would hurt her instead." Whisper paused for a moment, "He lost it after Mom died and blamed us. Eventually, we found the room in the closet and would hide there. He never found us in there."

Quinlan was disgusted at hearing about a grown man abusing his own children, "I'm sorry you had to live through that..." What else could he say? He was horrified. He didn't know what to say...

"If we wanted to eat we had go to the Sam's Club down the street and take the free samples of food they would give out at the little stands in the grocery area." She laughed sadly get nervously, "Meadow was terrified to leave me alone in that house so she didn't get a job. I... Shouldn't be telling you all of this, I'm so sorry."

"It seems like you need to rant, I'm here to listen if that is what you need me to do." They reached the underground area and both climbed out of the car but no more of her story was told.

Whisper was silent and slow moving, trailing along behind him. He could literally feel her emotions and it was making his chest hurt with a tight feeling he had only felt maybe once before in his long life.

She walked off out of sight and Quinlan fought the urge to run after her. The others sat around the room he had mindlessly wandered into.

"Something about her still seems familiar but I still can't quite..."

Quinlan spoke out loud and Sierra heard, "Maybe she was a slut in one of those brothels you went to as a gladiator."

Gus ripped into the piece of beef jerky he was eating, ignoring the two of them and chewing loudly.

"Didn't you go to a lot of those?" She asked.

Quinlan just stood up and walked away, straining his brain in trying to remember where he had seen Whisper before, why she was so familiar. That, and he didnt feel like hearing the blonde talk.

After he left it was about an hour later when Whisper walked into the room with a bottle of water.

"Hey, hoe! Quinlan was talking about you after he came back."

"Hoe? He was?"

"Not sure why he wants to talk about your ugly ass but, whatever." Sierra stuck her nose up in the air, opening her little bag of chips. "I heard your sister was turned into a blood sucker." She felt the sudden splash of water on her and looked up to see Whisper holding her bottle of water upside down above her, "You little bitch!"

But she was gone before Sierra could get up to do anything. With her white tank top soaked she ran to complain to Quinlan with a scowl on her face.

"That girl is gonna get her ass kicked if she throws water on me again!" She yelled, her tank top beginning to stick to her bra-less chest.

Sierra had been trying to seduce the half breed since she had joined their team. But Quinlan ignored it, not having any feelings towards her.

"Water..." He said, Sierra splashing droplets on him.

Then it hit him.

_'Someone with a tormented past like her will come back to be in your life again. It may be a while but you will find her when she is reborn.'_

Quinlan gently moved Sierra before running back into the room where Gus sat with his beef jerky.

"Where is she?"

"Not sure, why? What's wrong?"

Quinlan closed his eyes and thought back.


	5. Chapter 5

_It was infuriating, seeing these men forcing themselves on this slave, this woman._

_She was covered in cuts and bruises and was clearly suffering and in pain. Quinlan growled and walked up to the one who was allowing these men to treat her in such a way._

_"Are you interested?"_

_"Tell them to let her go."_

_"Are you buying her?" He asked with a smile that made the half breed want to drain him here and now._

_"Yes."_

_"She's expensive."_

_Quinlan threw a bag at the man who looked inside and whistled which caused the men to jump off the woman. Her long, white hair was straight until it came to the ends that reached her knees, there it curled and seemed to sparkle as if droplets of water decorated the strands._

_She was pale and the only thing she wore was a tight silver chain collar with a pendant on the front, dangling against her throat with matching cuffs around her ankles._

_Quinlan took off his cloak and wrapped it around her._

_"Do not take the binds off of her." The man said._

_But Quinlan looked at the man and growled, flashing the stinger._

_One of the men who had been forcing himself on the woman gasped, "I know you... You're Quintus Sertorius..."_

_"Yes, I am." He took the woman's left hand in his and led her away from the men with his other hand on her back. She watched him as he led her to safety, tears still in her eyes, "You are safe, I can promise you this."_

_She said nothing but gasped when her legs gave out from underneath her. The tears fell once again but Quinlan brushed them away and picked her up in his arms._

_"Do not be afraid."_

_Then, for once since she had been in this world she felt safe. She let her eyes close and she relaxed against him as he carried her._

_After they made it to his temporary home, he bathed her. She woke up in the middle of it and looked at him with fear in her eyes._

_"I find it easier to rest when clean, I thought maybe you would feel the same."_

_She looked down at the water and a small smile touched her lips as her blue eyes lit up._

_"I do feel better already..."_

_"Do you have a name?"_

_"Not one you can pronounce."_

_"Does it translate to anything I can pronounce?"_

_"Whisper."_

_Quinlan ran his fingers over the chain that was tightened around her neck. It matched the cuffs around her ankles, "There has to be a way to get these off."_

_He shook the water off of his hands almost as if he hated the feel of it._

_"I'll get these off eventually, don't worry."_

_"Thank you..."_

_..._

_'I kept her by my side for several months, calming her from the many nightmares she had that were memories of the men touching her, hurting her. During the day she seemed so happy. She was beautiful with a gorgeous voice, her favorite thing to do was sing. She even helped me on my quest to find the master. But when the ancients found a way to break the binds... I was not expecting anything that happened next...'_

_..._

_The entire city had been destroyed. She took out her revenge on the ones who had broken her._

_Quinlan arrived when the waters were receding back into the ocean, what he saw disturbed him greatly._

_Bodies were everywhere. Men, women, children, even babies. He saw the men who had tortured and raped her, drowned with expressions that showed they had witnessed pure horror before they finally died. He saw several men he recognized as the ones who were raping her the day he found her, tied up and held under the water._

_Then he found Whisper._

_She was on the beach, her turquoise dress he had bought her was gone. Her upper body was bare. As he approached he saw her legs were not legs at all, they had fused together and made a tail. The scales were a beautiful silver that faded into a dark blue as it trailed down to the fluke._

_She was beautiful... Terrifyingly beautiful._

_Quinlan had heard stories of these sea maidens but never actually believed them until now._

_"Whisper?" He said softly as he approached her. His hand gently touched her shoulder and she jerked her clawed hand up to grasp his wrist and hissed menacingly at him, in which he responded with a harsh growl of his own, flashing his stinger at her._

_After a moment it seemed to dawn on her who this was and she began to calm down and snap out of it._

_"Quintus?" Her eye looked into his and he retracted his stinger, "I... I'm sorry."_

_"Whisper, what have you done?"_

_"I killed the ones who hurt me. I made them watch as the ones they loved perished before their eyes."_

_"Children, Whisper..."_

_"He said a mermaid killed his wife when he found me and so he took it out on me when I was innocent. He took everything from me!" She screamed at the hybrid, tears flowing from her eyes, "But the children had no choice in who their parents were..."_

_Realization seemed to form in her eyes and she brought a hand up to her face._

_"Gods, what have I done?"_

_"What have you done?" He repeated, not enjoying the water at his feet. It always made him want to freeze up and panic when he was even looking at any kind of clear liquid so he wasn't happy about the situation._

_Her tail shifted back into human legs and Quinlan picked her up to bring her back home. Within the past few months he had known her he had started to develop feelings for her and it was hurting him knowing how broken she was as she clutched at his tunic, tears falling from her ocean eyes._

_"I'm sorry! I didn't think! I just wanted them to feel the pain I had felt..."_

_Later that night he had heard her screaming in her sleep. He leaned over, forced to wake her several times. The fact she had killed children, along with the nightmares she usually had about being beaten and raped, it just made it even worse when mixed together._

_The next morning, it was raining. He sensed how quiet it was and noticed Whisper was missing from his side._

_"Whisper?!"_

_His only answer was silence._

_Quinlan caught a quick faint scent he recognized as hers and followed it quickly. It led outside into the wooded area where anyone rarely ventured. The rain let up and the sun was desperately trying to be shown though the clouds._

_That was when he found her, at the edge of a cliff looking over the ocean. Something wasn't right..._

_"Whisper, what are you doing out here?""_

_Her back was still facing him, "I thought revenge would stop the nightmares and the pain, apparently I was wrong. I shouldn't have killed anyone..."_

_When she turns around Quinlan saw her wrists sliced open, blood staining her silk dress as she struggled to stand._

_"I'm sorry."_

_She closed her eyes and let herself fall back, off of the high cliff and into the raging waves below. With the rocks and current there was no way she survived..._

_Quinlan didn't make it to her in time, he had just barely grazed her skin when he reached for her._

_..._

The memory faded and to Quinlan's surprise, Whisper walked back in. She was safe, alive. He saw it now, she looked exactly the same only darker hair. Without really thinking about it Quinlan ran to her and scooped her up in his arms, holding her as tight as possible without hurting her.


End file.
